Solar energy cells are a safe, non-polluting, inexhaustible source of energy. These generally take the form of a flat panel collector array orientated generally perpendicularly to the sun's rays. However, because of the relatively low power output of such systems, their use has been generally limited to such remote applications as control systems, small electric motors and lighting in remote areas where conventional energy sources are not readily available. Because of the limited output of conventional prior art solar cell systems, most efforts regarding their use involves attempts to reduce the power requirements of devices which rely on solar energy and increasing the output of the cells by increasing the quality of the materials used. However, in many such applications, space limitations often limit the number of panels that can be employed in a particular location.
One attempt to render solar cells more efficient includes orienting a plurality of bi-facial solar cells parallel to the incident solar rays and positioning reflectors therebetween for redirecting solar radiation onto the surfaces of the cells, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,563.